


Sick

by RoxasleVentus



Series: Lencest because why not [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: Punkish falls sick.Blue Moon ditches school to take care of him,
Relationships: Kagamine Len/Kagamine Len
Series: Lencest because why not [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815724
Kudos: 5





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> This one is badly written, I apologise in advance 😔

An alarm rung loud throughout the room, piercing through the calm morning silence and disturbing a young boy from his slumber. The Punkish shaped lump under the covers groaned, not happy in the slightest about being woken up, his body ached all over and the bruise on his face was bothering him slightly. After school yesterday Blue Moon had took it upon himself to get Punkish home, wanting to make sure he got home safely and to prepare him for the train wreck of a morning he was sure to have. He was right. 

Upon awakening Punkish felt groggy, his muscles ached, his skin was soaked in sweat, his hair stuck up in every direction possible, he felt clammy and just genuinely poorly. He did not feel good in the slightest, he had a weaker immune system compared to other people so he was prone to getting sick quite often, though his colds and flus had him bedridden for days and took almost forever to clear up. He whined out to no one in particular, he was going to be stuck in his room for a while. 

Punkish reached out a trembling hand to silence the dreaded alarm clock, sighing softly once the noise had shut off. His eyes landed on the neon blue digits telling him it WAS time to get ready for school, unfortunately he wasn't going to be doing that, instead was going to curl up under the covers to try and cure the shivers that wracked his small frame. The blonde haired boy shuffled his way under his blanket, hugging it closer to his chest, gritting his teeth slightly as he tried to combat the way he was feeling. 

Suddenly a noise from nearby erupted, earning a whine from the boy who fumbled around to try and find the source of the loud sound. Eventually his hand clasped around a small device, with his mind so stuffy he wasn't sure what it was at first, but after he brought it up in front of his face he realised it was his phone. The name of his lover flashing across the screen, he felt his lips twitch, it was supposed to be a smile but considering how much discomfort he was in it probably didn't turn out that way. With a tap of his thumb he answered the call and placed the device to his ear. 

"Leeeen..." he whined into the phone.

There was a sigh on the other end "how bad is it?" Blue Moon asked. 

Just as Punkish was about to open his mouth to answer the questions, a sharp pain shot through his stomach that had his eyes widening, gasping as his arms instinctively threw themselves around his stomach in an attempt to lessen the sudden pain. Heavy pants came out of his mouth, teeth clenched tight, body trembling. 

"Hey, punk, talk to me" Blue Moon spoke from the opposite end of the phone, sounding worried. 

The boy slowly brought the phone back up to his ear "s… stomach… Aah!... nngh it hurts!..." he cried into the phone, curling up into a tight ball, letting out small whimpers and cries. 

They were clear sounds of distress, enough for the other male to announce he'd be there in a few minutes, encouraging him to keep talking so it assured Blue Moon he was at least awake. The entire time Punkish cried into the phone, holding onto his stomach, he sobbed into the speaker about how much it hurt, he described it to his lover as a stabbing sort of feeling that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The pain soon died down into a dull ache thankfully, leaving the suffering male panting in its wake, he continued talking to Blue Moon who asked frequent questions just to ensure the other stayed awake. 

"W… when are you gonna get here?..." Punkish whimpered. 

"I'm literally outside now, I'll be up there soon" he assured him, he fished out his own set of house keys he had for the front door, making quick work of unlocking it so he could slip into the building and shut it behind him. 

Straight away he dashed up the stairs making a beeline for Punkish's bedroom where he found his partner curled up under the covers, eyes teary, red and swollen from the crying he had done while his stomach tried to tear itself apart. He could tell how sick the boy was just from where he was stood, everything from the paleness of his skin, to the rosy tinge to his cheeks, the laboured breaths he managed to wheeze out, the unnatural glaze to his forehead. It was a sight he never liked seeing, since meeting Punkish he had learnt very quickly how often it was he got sick and how long it could take for him to go back to full health. Judging from how the other looked now, he figured it was going to take a while to shake this one away. 

"Blue…" the sick blonde croaked out. 

Said male chucked his phone to the side after ending the call before making his way over, sitting himself on the edge of the mattress, eyes gazing over the other sadly, not liking the poor state he was in at all. Punkish shifted himself around, well, he tried to anyway. He wanted to get closer to Blue Moon, but his achy limbs were making the task a lot harder than it really needed to be, the boy pouted heavily as he pushed himself to move and move until he had at least gotten a tiny bit closer to the other. Blue Moon shook his head and saved his partner from the rest of the effort, gathering him up in his arms, cradling him close to his chest, setting him across his lap with an arm wrapped around his slim waist. 

Punkish took full advantage of the moment, stuffing his face into the crook of his neck, bringing his arms close to his chest as he curled up against his lover's chest. The pair stayed that way a lot longer than either of them thought, long enough for the sick form to fall under a spell of slumber, eyes now shut and breathing back to a steady pace. As steady as it could be anyway. Blue Moon only moved the slightly smaller boy back under the covers once he was sure he was deeply asleep, he grabbed the hem of the blanket and pulled it over the boy, tucking him in and planting a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Blue Moon was usually cold towards people including Punkish, his words came out harsh, he acted like he didn't care about things etc. That's just how he was, he didn't purposely do it to be a jerk, it was just how he was as a person. There are times like now, when his boyfriend came down with another cold or flu, that Blue Moon knew acting cold and distant wasn't the way to go about it. It was a side to him no one else go to see, the side to him that was gentle, whispered kind words for the purpose of calming Punkish down whenever he was in distress, the side that was open to the other's clinginess and didn't try to push him away. A side to him he didn't like showing often, which was both good and bad, he was just thankful for how understanding of a person Punkish was, if he wasn't as understanding as he was then their relationship definitely wouldn't have lasted as long as it has. 

For that he was more than grateful. 

Two hours managed to pass by before Punkish began to stir awake, the redness to his cheeks seeming to have grown a few shades darker than it was before. His eyes slowly cracked open, his vision blurred with sleep, so he couldn't really see very much at first. Once the blurriness had cleared the first thing he noticed was the form of Blue Moon, sat in a chair beside his bed with his nose buried deep into a book with a tray off freshly prepared food placed on the bedside table accompanied by half a glass of water along with two small white pills. Letting out a small groan he started moving himself around, using what very little strength he had to push himself to sit up. 

The other’s shifting around caught Blue Moon's attention, his cerulean eyes looking over and watching the boy struggle for a moment before he actually got up to help him. Placing a hand to the lower region of his back he used his free hand to help guide him, snatching the pillow quickly so he could position it against the headboard for Punkish to rest his back against. 

"How are you feeling?" Reaching a hand out to brush a strand of hair behind his ear. 

"Like I got run over by a bus multiple times" was the response he got and he couldn't help the small chuckle brushing past his lips. 

"I figured, I have a light meal here for you and some pills to help with the headache I'm sure you have" Blue Moon said, gesturing towards the tray near him. 

At the mention of food Punkish scrunched his face up in displeasure "do I have to eat?" He asked, a part of him hoping his boyfriend would be nice and say no. 

"If you want to get better faster, then yes you have to eat" the other stated, raising a brow as if daring the sick boy to try and start an argument he'd surely lose. 

With a huff the slightly smaller boy straightened himself out so a warm bowl of soup could be placed on his lap, the warmth that seeped through the glass had him humming in contentment. It was a nice feeling that did wonders to combat how cold he felt. The aroma of freshly made soup hit his nostrils, another pleasured sound emitting from his throat, the meal looked a lot more enticing now that it was placed in front of him and he was getting a strong whiff of the flavour. 

"It smells good" he sighed softly, taking hold of the spoon submerged within the liquid. 

"Well eat up before it goes cold, I had to keep it covered while you were sleeping so it stayed warm" Blue Moon encouraged, sitting himself down on the edge of the mattress like had had done earlier. 

Not needing to be told twice, Punkish gathered up a spoonful of soup, bringing it up to his lips so he could slip the utensil into his mouth. His eyelashes fluttered, tickling his skin lightly, the tenderness of his sore throat soothed by the warmth traveling down. Goosebumps appeared over his arms, the small hairs standing up straight only to die down a moment later as he took in mouthful after mouthful. Blue Moon was happy to see his partner enjoying himself, though he was concerned the boy was going to risk making himself sick with how fast he was eating. 

"Pause for a moment so you can take these, it's better to take them now that you have something in your stomach" he said, gathering up the two pills as well as the glass of water. 

Punkish nodded and set the spoon down, reaching out for the pills, popping them both into his mouth so he could wash them down with a few gulps of water. He pulled his face at the discomfort of one pill getting a little stuck, the feeling of it dissolving on his tongue and the rank taste of it had him gagging. A hand flying over his mouth to try and prevent himself from actually bringing anything up. 

"Hey, deep breaths Punk, deep breaths" the blonde cooed softly, making quick movements to get the bowl back onto the bedside table so he could gather the other up in his arms "hold it" he mumbled. 

Rushing his way to the bathroom he dropped Punkish in front of the toilet where the boy threw himself over the bowl of the toilet, gripping the edges so tight his knuckles turned as white as the toilet itself. Heaves wracked his body, bringing up the contents of soup, stomach acid and bile. Blue Moon crouched down beside his lover, pressing a gentle hand to his back, he wished he could take this all away so Punkish didn't have to suffer like he was. Sadly he couldn't do magic, he couldn't make it go away with a snap of his fingers, the most he could do was comfort Punkish and remind him he was there. 

"B… Blue…" Punkish whimpered. 

"Shhh, save talking for later" he murmured softly. 

Which he did. For a good few moments of heaving, whining and pained sounds Punkish finally stopped trying to hurl up an intestine. Unfortunately it zapped pretty much most of his energy, so once he was done he tried to push himself away from the toilet, only to crash into a firm chest after losing balance. He felt like he was spinning, the room was moving in circles, though he himself wasn't moving at all, apart from swaying slightly he wasn't moving around very much. 

Blue Moon kept him close to his chest "you feel you're done?" He asked, pressing his lips to the base of the neck in front of him. 

After getting a nod in response to his question he moved them from the bathroom floor, back to the bedroom where he lay Punkish down, grabbing the blanket and tucked him in like he had done earlier. 

"Get some sleep baby" leaning forward to press his lips to his forehead, leaving behind a small kiss. 

He was about to go back to his respective chair when a hand latched itself onto him, clasping around his wrist. Throwing a glance over his shoulder his dark eyes met teary ones, earning a sigh from him since he knew what the other was after without needing to say anything. Blue Moon shimmied himself under the covers, wrapping Punkish up in his arms who proceeded to bury his face away in his chest. 

"T… Thank you…" he whispered, letting his eyelids slide shut. 

The taller of the pair huffed, pressing another kiss to his partner's head. He remained awake the entire time Punkish was asleep, wanting to keep close watch over him just in case anything arose while he was out cold. When the boy grew restless, Blue Moon pulled him closer which calmed him down almost instantly. He made sure to stay close to him the entire, only leaving his side for a couple of seconds if he really needed to. 

He never left until he was sure Punkish was back to full health. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.   
> Please feel free to leave a comment and Kudos.


End file.
